The Unknown
by Trinity Port
Summary: Since the Yakuza's and Mafia's discovery of the world of the unknown -the supernatural- they ruled the world behind the curtains, trying to finish one another off. Clans of the mysterious world are at war, allying themselves to the two warring empires. The two families send their champions, a winged member of a British boyband and a certain flesh-eating Canadian popstar.
1. Synopsis

Things that are abuzz in the Underground world:

First, since the Yakuza's and Mafia's discovery of the world of the unknown -the supernatural- they ruled the world behind the curtains and are trying to finish one another off. The witches, magicians, vampires, and other clans of the mysterious world are at war with each other, allying themselves to the two warring empires.

Second, Louis Tomlinson was found dead in his hotel room- the same day a birdman was seen flying from the Godfather Michael Corleone's mansion to Manhattan, where the boybander's mourning girlfriend is currently staying. Are they in some ways connected?

Third, rumor has it that Canadian popstar Justin Bieber has been drastically changing- he was apparently abusing his girlfriend Selena Gomez, going crazy...and eating human flesh?

Lastly, they're stuck. And they need to find a way to get out. What if one them and his comrade has been shot with the love arrow by a jealous hunter? What if one was made to choose between the woman his heart belongs to and the person whose heart belongs to him? What if one of them got sucked by the world of the unknown that he's starting to lose his sanity, only to be helped by someone he despises the most? Can they still get out of this dark and eerie world of crime, war, and the unknown?


	2. One

Chapter One: The Boss, the Man who Fell, and the Slave

**Long Beach, New York: Corleone Mansion**

BREAKING NEWS:

_Louis Tomlinson, a member of the British-Irish boy band One Direction, has been found dead in his hotel room at the Hilton Hotel in Beverly Hills a day after performing for the last leg of their American tour. According to the NYPD, the cause of his death was drug overdose, but they haven't stated if it was accidental or not. His fellow band members and Syco Entertainment has yet to release a statement regarding the death of Tomlinson. Stay tuned for more updates._

Michael Corleone turned the television off, chuckling to himself. Michael is a very busy man. He is the patriarch of the Corleone family, one of America's –or the world's- most powerful underground organization. Apart from bribing law enforcers and politicians, keeping millionaires and business tycoons wrapped around his finger, and trying his very best to put in order the already very chaotic _show business _as his mouthpiece and pawns_, _he has his family to take care of and to keep intact -he is a family man after all. His most prized possession. Since his discovery of the _unknown, _or the world of the paranormal, he has established his family into being one of the two empires (the infamous Japanese _Yamamoto _clan as being the other) who almost dominated the world. He is very busy indeed, Mr. Corleone.

He leaned on his leather office chair and turned around to his colleagues. "That was perfect, gentlemen. You couldn't have done it better. The drug overdose angle looked pretty real to me. Surreal," He showered his loyal men with praises. "I bet the world has gone nuts, not to mention the teenage girls going mental. Poor girls, really." He scrunched his eyebrows and for a second felt genuinely sorry for the famous boybander's family and everyone who loved him. _What needs to be done has to be done, _he told himself. "So how is the young one doing?" The handsome Italian inquired.

"Mr. Tomlinson is currently at basement 3 still being examined by the witch, although he can wake up any minute." The usually stoic and silent Al Neri, a _caporegime, _said.

"Wonderful! I want to see him now." Michael exclaimed with enthusiasm as he bounced from his chair, very eager to see his family's new "champion." Ever since the _Yamamoto _clanunleashed their champion, they have gone relentless, making the _Corleones_ stride two steps back. _Those bloody cheaters, _Michael thought. _Hollywood was supposed to be used as mouthpieces only. Who would have thought to use those influential people as something else entirely? Something much more powerful..._

Al Neri and and Tom Hagen followed closely behind the boss who departed the elevator and traipsed towards the room where Louis was kept. The room, the scarlet witch's lair, was very different from the exterior of the _Corleone_ mansion. It was very dark, twenty red floating candles around the room being the only source of light. It almost resembles a dungeon, except it has countless shelves full of ancient-looking books and a small herbal garden at the west wing. At the center hangs the boy the _Don_ has been very eager to see. Al Neri opened the huge wooden door.

"Scarlett," he nodded to the nameless witch he preferred to call _Scarlett_ in acknowledgement. "Is that the boy?" he asked, pointing to the sleeping beautiful young man whose waist, arms and legs were enveloped in thick chains elevating him from the ground. He looked like a sleeping angel. The witch nodded, very proud of herself.

"Beautiful, beautiful!" he applauded. Indeed, he was very amazed with _the scarlet witch's_ creation. Something at the back of the sleeping boy moved; something that resembled a huge bird.

"What was that?" Tom Hagen, the most loyal family member and the _consigliere (_adviser), asked the powerful witch in alarm. He has always been terrified of the unknown.

"You'll find out soon enough," the witch smirked. Louis was her ultimate creation after all. The witch, having been around even at the golden age of the Greeks, doesn't look more than twenty-five years old. Her face resembles a 1940's movie star and her burgundy locks were hanging until her knees. She was a spectacle.

"D-don," Al Neri stammered, being at awe of the fascinating sight. "I think Mr. Tomlinson is awake."

Michael smiled at Al. "Who's _Tomlinson_?" he fondly asked, scrunching his brows. He turned his attention to the newly awakened boy and widely smiled. "Welcome to the family, _Abbadon_."

Louis, or the newly named Abbadon, abruptly opened his eyes so widely his eyeballs might pop out and belted an ear piercing roar, exposing his otherworldly silver orbs.

The room suddenly turned dark.

**Los Angeles, California: Bieber Residences**

Justin Bieber- arguably the biggest popstar in the world. Most people say he has everything- money, fame, friends, a hot girlfriend, _everything. _He has every single thing a man could ask for except for one, something a man could not live without- freedom. Oftentimes he would wish he can take back what he asked for the _Yamamoto's. Everything has its price _was what kept taunting him every time he wished he could turn back time and undo what he has done.

"Damn it!" he shrieked, punching the wall. His fist left a huge hole in it, something not even a wrestler can manage to make. More like a bulldozer.

_Three months earlier..._

Justin and Selena had a huge row. She thought his young boyfriend was flirting with some skanks and kicked him out of their shared flat.

"Don't come back here until you apologize, for real." She mumbled.

Justin, standing in the porch and scratching his head, tried to reason out to Selena. "But Sel, I wasn't even-"

Too late, she already slammed the door shut.

"Sel!" he pounded the door, trying to make his girlfriend to listen to him. After pounding for a hundred times and shouting Selena's name, he realized she won't open the door any second, so he hopped in to his lavish car and sped off to his usual club.

Sitting alone on a booth intended for at least ten people; no one wants to sit with him. _ fucking great, _he thought. His career is deteriorating, he's becoming more and more irrelevant in Hollywood, he's being replaced by five guys with stupid accents, and his girlfriend kicked him out of _his _house. He took down his drink in one shot.

"What's happening with my life?" he asked himself as he massaged his temples. _I think I drank too much, I should go back home. Sel has probably forgiven me._

As he stood up to leave, he was intercepted by a Japanese man in a black tuxedo, his shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail. Justin noticed the man's pinky and ring finger were stitched together. _What the fuck?_

"You wouldn't want to leave yet, Mr. Bieber." The man said.

"And what if I want to?" he challenged. He's definitely in the mood for a brawl, but somehow he knew he was no match for the small yet built Japanese. _He looks like a freakin' ninja, _he thought.

"Believe me sir, you don't want to," He grinned. "You might want to take a seat." Justin didn't know how but he complied to what the guy said. He sat down.

"Kazuki," the Japanese offered his hand. Justin took it and shook hands with Kazuki.

"How's it going with your life, Mr. Bieber?" Kazuki asked.

"Being replaced by a fucking boyband." He grumbled, and took another shot.

Kazuki's eyes gleamed. "The Yamamoto's have been keeping an eye on you, you know," he began. "Fame is something we can _easily_ give you."

"Tell you what, be the face of or clan, and you'll get back what you had." Kazuki offered.

"Yamamoto as in the lame Japanese gang?" he jeered, and belted out a laugh. "Is this some kind of a joke? Tell your fellow _anime _fanboys I said hi." He saluted as stood to leave. He then noticed the music has stopped, the seemingly drunk people just seconds ago were dancing their asses off were somehow completely sober and were standing on his way, and everyone was holding guns.

"What the fuck..." he whispered.

"It's either you come home a _Yamamoto _or a corpse, your choice." Kazuki said, grinning at Bieber like the Cheshire Cat.

_Present time..._

Justin received an email from the henchmen.

_ From: unknown source_

_ Re: LOOK THIS UP _

_Watch the video. Definitely real. Find out if the Corleone's are behind this. Find out why this isn't all over the news._

He pressed the link. It was titled "Man and woman falling from the Hilton Hotel". In the video, there was a man who seemed like he was thrown from his hotel room like a baseball. _The poor guy was launched in a cannon, _he messed about_. _ The glass window were destroyed into pieces and his body was being pulled by gravity to the ground. No human could survive that fall. Seconds later, another body was falling from the same room, but it landed perfectly in balance as if it only jumped from a three-foot platform. The second person quickly got up, pulled the first body by his foot and fled to the dark.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" Justin bellowed. He threw his laptop in anger which completely destroyed it. He collapsed in his bed and covered his eyes with a pillow.

"Justin, what was that noise-" Selena called out and froze when she saw the ruined laptop and the messed up wall.

She sat at the edge of the bed and caressed Justin's face. "Babe, what's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me." She cooed.

Tears were attempting to escape his eyes. "Sel, they wouldn't leave me be. I'm their slave now." He cried, resting his cheek on Selena's chest.

"They turned me into some kind of a monster...Th-there were magicians and fucking tore my limbs out and made this. I'm a monster," he said, now sobbing heavily.

"Baby you're not making any sense," Selena said, not making out a thing her boyfriend was saying. "A...are you high? Justin darling, you need help." She said it as benign as possible. She really did care about Justin.

In a split second she was slammed against the wall, her head bounced hard because of the impact. She noticed her feet weren't touching the ground. Justin tightened his grip on Selena's neck. Justin snapped and went psycho. "You think I'm on drugs?!" he hissed, his stare piercing Selena. "You stupid son of a bitch! You don't know anything that's going on with me!" he taunted.

"Justin, please put me down." Selena wheezed, desperately gasping for air. She then made out some almost imperceptible marks that looked like stitches on Justin's arms, neck and shoulders.

He made sense of what he's doing and let go of Selena. She coughed and caressed her neck. "What's going on with you?" she cried, her voice hoarse. "Ever since you came bag from the nightclub months ago with a weird look on you face you became something you're not! Justin, what the hell is happening to you?" she sobbed.

"I-I'm so sorry I..."He was at a loss for words and quickly fled his house.

**Beverly Hills, California: Hilton Hotel**

Justin searched the hotel everywhere. There were completely no marks; the window where the bodies fell from didn't even have a single scratch; it was perfect...Too perfect. There was nothing unusual in the hotel except for the flowers outside and a banner which read: "RIP, Louis."


End file.
